The Warrior Games!
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: 6 Teams of 6 cats around the lake will battle for an epic prize.  Who will face the Challenge?...Who will truimp over all?  Enjoy. Story is better than summary.  I suck at summaries.
1. The Teams!

**Hey its Spottedpelt! This a story that is similar to "Total Warriors Action" by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf. I have to give a big thanks to Frostfoot-Dreamleaf and Mosspath of RiverClan 030 for helping me! Hope you enjoy! Please reviewe nicely.**

**Note: A Clan Cat, Kittypet, Rouge, Loner and StarClan cat will be voted off when they do not do good in the Competition or if I just hate them** :)

**The cats that aren't competing will be living on the Outskirts of the Territory, I hope you enjoy!**

**I have chosen 25 Clan Cats, 3 Kittypets, I loner, 3 Tribe Cats, 5 StarClan Cats and 2 Ancient Cats! This will be interesting… **

**Team Hosts **Will be living at the Moonpool

Spottedpelt (Spottedstar) and Mosspath

**TEAM Dusk**Will be living at the Island

Half Moon

Jayfeather

Dove's Wing

Mistyfoot

Spottedleaf

Stormfur

**TEAM Dawn **Will be living on WindClan territory

Tawnypelt

Brook

Firestar

Redtail

Sparrowpelt

Mosspelt

**TEAM Night** Will be living in the Two-Leg Barn

Squirrelflight

Lionblaze

Princess

Gorsetail

Runningwind

Sandstorm

**TEAM Star** Will be living on ThunderClan Territory

Ashfoot

Nightcloud

Millie

Crowfeather

Cody

Rowanclaw

**TEAM Eclipse **Will be living on RiverClan Territory

Dovewing

Bumblestripe

Hollyleaf

Cherrytail

Berrynose

Honeyfern

**TEAM Sun-High **Will be living on ShadowClan Territory

Hearthertail

Smudge

Cinderheart

Brambleclaw

Pebble

Owlclaw

**So there you have it, the teams. I hope you enjoy! Please give nice reviews and tell me your thoughts. No cat is getting kicked off yet. **


	2. Let The Games Begin!

**Hello! Here is the second chapter of "**_**The Warrior Cat Games"**_**! I have to give a e huge THANK YOU to Mosspath of RiverClan 030! You rock Mossy! I'd like to also thank Frostfoot-Dreamleaf for the idea of this story. I hope you enjoy! Please review Nicely.**

**I have an announcement! For the first time I am having a contest for the Best Original Character. It has to be a Crazy She-Cat who can be good friends with Mosspath.**

**Name:**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: Remember. She has to be crazy and devious! **

**Age: I' d like her to be around a Warrior's age. So Whatever you like.**

**Who ever wins I will give credit too. Best OC wins! Good Luck!**

**I'd also like to give a shout to Rainclaw321. Thanks! Sorry if this chapter is lame, The next chapter will be hilarious.**

**Right now there are 25 clan Cats, 3 Kittypets, 5 Star Clan cats, 2 Ancients and 3 Tribe Cats.**

**P.s. If you have read my story **_**"The Oceans' Destiny" **_**Spottedpelt, Mosspath, Shorefeather and Sandclaw are slightly older. (It's the future then in The Oceans' destiny)**

**Let the Games Begin!**

JAY: AT THE ISLAND

"Hey Firestar, What's going on?" I asked my leader who also happened to be my grandfather. "Why were we called here?" I asked. "I can't say. You'll find out soon enough." Firestar assured me. Out of nowhere all of the Clans were summoned to the Island. I nodded and looked around. My thoughts again once drew towards a certain Snowy-white She-Cat with electrifying green eyes. Half Moon.

All of a sudden a group of Cats from StarClan appeared on the Great Tree. Everyone jerked their heads up to the branches were the leaders usually sat, everyone was murmuring excitedly. Bluestar padded to the front of the group. "Cats of the Clans!" She bellowed. We all grew silent. "Your probably wondering why we are here." Bluestar meowed so we can hear her. "Yeah!" One random Shadowclan cat yowled.

"We have discussed with your Leaders and we are going to have our first ever Warrior Cat Games!" Bluestar announced. We all began murmuring once more. "There will be six teams of six cats. These games will sharpen your skills and mind. You will all compete until there is one cat remaining. The last cat standing will win a prize. We will reveal the prize tonight" Longtail meowed.

"We will have two host-judges. Here they are!" Leopardstar announced, she pointed her tail at two She-Cats immerging from the Brush. One was a Tortoiseshell She-Cat with Silver eyes and the second She-Cat was a Calico with gold eyes.

They stepped on a huge Flat rock were the StarClan cats joined them. "Wow! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it- We don't know them." A young WindClan apprentice meowed excitedly then slowed down. "I'm Spottedpelt and this is my sister Mosspath." The Tortoiseshell introduced themselves. We all nodded our greetings.

"Spottedpelt and Mosspath will announce the Teams." Bluestar explained. "Oh yeah I forgot! The teams will consist of Clan Cats, Rouges, Kittypets, StarClan and Ancient Cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water. They just arrived and will be ready to compete" Bluestar continued. My ears perked at the mention of Ancient Cats. But I don't want to get my hopes up.

Spottedpelt and Mosspath padded forward. " Team Dusk: Jayfeather, Dove's Wing, Mistyfoot, Stormfur, Spottedleaf, and….Half Moon." Spottedpelt announced. I froze. I'm on a team! Wait who was the last Cat she mentioned? Mosspath cleared her throat.

"Team Dawn: Tawnypelt, Brook, Firestar, Redtail, Sparrowpelt, and Mosspelt." Mosspath stopped for a second. "HEY! You stole my name!" She shouted. I saw Mosspelt cringe. Mosspath gave Mosspelt a Death-glared at her. Spottedpelt put her tail on her sister's shoulder and tried to murmur soothing words. But Mosspath still seemed mad.

"Team Night: Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Princess, Gorsetail, Runningwind and Sandstorm." Spottedpelt meowed. I saw Brambleclaw bump Squirrelflight playfully and she licked him on the cheek.

"Team Star: Ashfoot, Nightcloud, Millie, Crowfeather, Cody and Rowanclaw." Mosspath continued,

"Team Eclipse: Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Hollyleaf, Cherrytail, Berrynose and Honeyfern." Spottedpelt meowed.

"Team Sun-High: Heathertail, Smudge, Cinderheart, Brambleclaw, Pebble and Owlclaw." Mosspath finished, Everyone murmured excitedly. "Okay! Every Team will live somewhere around the lake. Team Dusk will live here at the island. Team Dawn will be living in WindClan territory. Team Night will begin living at the Two-Leg Barn, Team Star will be living at ThunderClan territory. Team Eclipse will live on RiverClan territory. And last but certainly not least Team Sun-High will be living at ShadowClan territory." Bluestar finished.

"Now please meet with your teams and go to your temporary living place and we will meet here at Sun-Down." Bluestar concluded the announcement. We all ran around meeting our teams. I still couldn't find any of my team members. I ran into Lionblaze. "So you have found any of your teammates yet." Lionblaze asked me, I nodded helplessly.

I accidentally ran into a familiar grey she-Cat. "Sorry Dovewing…." I looked up and saw the she-Cat wasn't Dovewing but I fact was Dove's Wing. "Dove's Wing!" I exclaimed happily. "Jayfeather! We're on the same team!" She purred excitedly. Spottedleaf pelted over to us. "Isn't it great Jayfeather! We are on the same team!" She chatted giddy. I nodded enthusiastically. "Were is Mistyfoot and Stormfur?" Spottedleaf asked looking around. I looked around.

"There they are." I pointed with my tail. Stormfur along with Mistyfoot and Feathertail. "I'm here to watch the events and support my brother and friends." Feathertail blinked affectionately at her brother. "I'm going to find Graystripe." Fetahertail meowed, Stormfur nodded. Feathertail set off.

"We just need our last team mate and we can go." I said. "Oh. Bluestar let her know ahead of a time to know what team she was on and where she would be staying so she can explore the territories, she be here soon." Dove's wing informed me. I nodded, Who's the other teammate? After awhile everyone left to be with there teams.

I walked around the island. I loved how the clearing was surrounded by Trees and bushes. And small animals ran around so we would have enough Fresh-Kill. I walked around. I'm glad pretty much my whole team are friends. Stormfur joined me. We began to keep walking around. We walked into the forest. A few feet in I saw three dens in a circle. "Stormfur! We can all sleep in these! So the other teams won't know were we are instantly!" I said excitedly. Stormfur nodded eagerly.

We raced back to the group. I saw a Snow-white She-Cat a few feet away from the group. "Guys! You will not believe what we just found!" Stormfur yowled excitedly. "What?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Jayfeather?"

DOVE

"This is so exciting!" I squealed. Bumblestripe was padding next to me we are at the back of the group. He smiled. "It is." He meowed. "I'm very glad we are on the same team." He mewed sweetly. I gave him a lick on the cheek. "I'm glad too." I purred. We all headed to RiverClan territory. I crossed the river. Team Eclipse was made up of Honeyfern a cat from StarClan, Berrynose her love, Hollyleaf, Cherrytail from SkyClan, Bumblestripe and me.

"Okay. I think we should find out were we are going to sleep." Honeyfern suggested. We all nodded. Honeyfern and Berrynose choose a reed nest in a huge den and we all choose nests in the den. I found a Reed nest near the back. I settled down in it. Bumblestripe ran over and sat next to me. I smiled at him.

I left and went hunting. "Hey Dovewing!" I heard a cat call me. I turned around and saw Honeyfern rushing to me. "Can I come hunting with you?" She asked I nodded. After walking for awhile "So what's up with you can Bumblestripe?" Honeyfern asked giddy. I felt my face and fur heat up with embarrassment. "We are good friends." I said simply. She smiled knowingly. "Nothing more?" She asked slyly. I didn't reply at this. She smiled triumphantly.

We caught a lot of Fresh-kill. We came back laden with our prey. When we entered the camp everyone turned their heads and stared at us. "Wow! Someone's been busy!" Berrynose commented playfully. His mate smiled and pushed him with her tail. Bumblestripe smiled. I couldn't help smile too. "You did good Dovewing!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

We all ate and just talked, try and get to know each other. This will be an exciting game…

JAY

"Jayfeather?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around, and I was looking straight into a pair of the most amazing green eyes that was just a few feet from me. It was her. "Half Moon?" I asked confused. She nodded happily. Tears in her beautiful eyes , They looked like tears of joy.

I pelted to her side and showered her face in loving licks. She returned them happily. "I've missed you so much!" I whispered in her ear. She giggled. "I missed you to!" She whispered back.

"We need to await everyone's arrival." Stormfur meowed. I nodded. "Wait let's go pick our Dens so no one knows how to spy on us!" I said quickly. Stormfur and I led/raced everyone to the small clearing were the dens awaited us. Everyone gave "ohhs" and "awws". "Since there are three dens maybe Stormfur and I can share a den, Mistyfoot and Spottedleaf can share, and Half Moon and Dove's Wing can share a den." I said. They all nodded.

Stormfur and I gathered moss for our nests then we helped the others. I saw Half Moon had a lot if moss in a pile. I gave Stormfur a mischievous smile. I sneaked over to Half Moon, who was standing in front of the Moss Pile. I let out a loud yowl and she jumped in the air and landed in the moss. "Jayfeather!" She shouted. I smiled innocently. She hooked a ball of moss and threw it at me. I ducked and threw a ball at her and hit her square in the chest. We all froze.

She glared at me. The air was still for a second. Then we all burst out laughing. After awhile the other Teams, and the Cats who weren't competing arrived, along with the Star Clan Cats.

"Cats of the Clans!" Spottedpelt shouted for our attention. But we didn't become quite. Spottpelt gave her sister a begging look. Mosspath nodded. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! OR I WILL MAKE A GUEST APPEARANCE IN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR NIGHTMARES!" Mosspath threatened/yelled.

This made everybody shut up. I don't think everyone wants Mosspath to kill them in their sleep. "Thank You." Spottedpelt said. She shook her head. I have to make a mental note not to make Mosspath mad or I'll regret it….

"You are all probabll wondering What the Epic prize is." Mosspath said. "Yes!" Mosspelt yowled enthusiastically. "I'm watching you!" Mosspath warned. Mosspelt looked scared. Poor….Poor Mosspelt.

"Well this year the prize is…. Tell us Bluestar!" Spottedpelt meowed pumped up. We all groaned. "Since some of the Challenges will be hard. The prize is… You can bring a Cat back alive from StarClan…." We all gasped. "Really? Your not punking us?" Some cat asked. Bluestar nodded. "If we have another Warrior Cat Games the prize will be different. But we wanted the first prize be something…shocking!" Bluestar explained. We all cheered. "We will announce the first challenge tomorrow."

I was utterly shocked. "So how are things with the Ancients?" I asked Half Moon as the Cats left. "Good. I haven't seen them as often as I use too." She replied. I was shocked.

"Why?" I asked ,voicing my shock. "I walk the skies with StarClan now." She whispered. "You did! That's great!" I meowed happily.

She smiled happily too. "I'm glad I did." She meowed. I purred.

SPOTTED

I was at the MoonPool. I was cleaning up some moss. This is a really cool place. I watched the sun sink behind the hills. It was dusk.

"Hey." I whirled around. "Oh My gosh! You're here!" I squealed. I pelted to the tom. "Shorefeather!" I squealed. I wrapped my tail around my mate, he did the same and smiled. "I missed you!" I he whispered. I saw Sandlcaw watching. "Hey Sandclaw!" I greeted enthusiastically. He smiled. "How is it here?" Sandclaw asked. "Pretty cool. Your "Mosspath" flipped out when some cat competing was named Mosspelt. Yelling "You stole my name!" SO be careful" I warned.

He smiled. Mosspath hurried past us. "Hey Mosspath look whose here!" I said happily, gesturing with my tail too Shorefeather and Sandclaw. "Too busy! Plotting Revenge!" She said in a creepy-obsessed way. She hurried away

We all stared at Sandclaw bewildered. "A She-Cat who is determined." Sandclaw noted "That is one of the many things I love about her!" Sandclaw sighed dreamily. We all gave him weirded out expressions. He smiled and left to follow his mate.

"How's the Clan?" I asked Shorefeather. "They miss their leader." He meowed. I sighed. "I'm not leader yet." I protested. "Well then they miss their deputy." Shorefeather meowed. "Tell them I said hey." I meowed. "I'll be back tomorrow." Shorefeather informed me. "Great! Good Night Shorefeather." I whispered. I gave him a lick on the cheek and he left.

Tomorrow will be interesting…

MOSS (Mosspath)

I will get my revenge! '_Don't kill anyone._' Spottedpelt's voice told me. _'You act like i will seriously injure someone!_' I protested. '_Mosspath i know you better than that' _Spottedpelt insisted. '_Yeah yeah no promises._' I replied lazily. "That'll teach her to steal my name!" I announced to the air.

"So Mosspelt is on Team Dawn so she'll be living at WindClan territory…." I murmured out loud planning. I finally noticed that some was standing next to me. "What are you doing?" Spottedpelt asked. "Nothing." I replied a little to quickly.

Spottedpelt let the conversation drop. Thank StarClan! I quickly got back to planning my revenge!

This will be good. Revenge is best served late at Night….

**Remeber the Contest! I would like to have the Best OC before I post the next chapter if you don't mind. I will give credit to the winner. Good Luck! Til next time!**


End file.
